


危险访客「上」巴基水仙

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Captain America-Winter soldier (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Summary: ＊杀手冬兵 × 人妻詹花＊强迫|暴力行为＊直逼弯＊史蒂夫以纯洁的竹马身份出场詹姆斯捡了个杀手回家，那人叫冬日战士。





	危险访客「上」巴基水仙

詹姆斯抱着买来的食材回到家，远远的就看见窗口一团黑乎乎的身影。

那是冬兵。他在等他回家。

一个月之前，詹姆斯和史蒂夫刚刚结束四人约会，他将竹马送回家后，就在自家门口发现了冬兵。

那时他倒在詹姆斯家门口几米远的地方，脸色苍白，半瞌着眼，一副半死不活的样子。

“你还好吗，哥们？”詹姆斯以为他是什么磕嗨了找不到路的家伙。他伸手想拍拍对方，确认对方是否清醒，“还记得回家的路吗？”

他的手还没碰到对方就被抓住，力道之大几乎让他听见骨头错位的声音，“等等！我没有恶意！”

对方这才停下，抬眼看向他。那双灰绿色的眼睛像是冰冷的玻璃。

詹姆斯这才注意到他受了伤，腰后一小滩暗红的血迹。

詹姆斯将冬兵捡回了家。

＊

史蒂夫有点不高兴的跟着詹姆斯，将他送出自己家门口。他不知道自己这个最好的哥们最近到底怎么了。仿佛突然转性，玩心大减，最近一个多月都没怎么约自己出去，偶尔出去那么一两次，也只是很早就着急回家，好像家里有什么人等着他似得。

他是不是有什么事瞒着自己？

这个想法在史蒂夫脑海中一闪而过，但很快就被他否认。詹姆斯不会这样做的，自己怎么能这么随便的怀疑他？

“就到这吧，别送了。”詹姆斯穿好皮鞋，轻轻磕了磕鞋尖，“外面风大。你穿的薄，赶快回屋里去吧。”

史蒂夫欲言又止，最后还是没多问，“好。”

詹姆斯离开史蒂夫家后，一路小跑回自己的住所。

果不其然，冬兵照旧在窗口等他回来。那儿是能第一时间发现詹姆斯回家了的地方。

詹姆斯跟冬兵说了很多少次不用在那里等自己，他还是不听。

他停住脚步，脸上带着无奈的笑意对二楼的人挥了挥手。

詹姆斯看不清冬兵有没有回应，只能看见那个黑色的身影离开了窗边。

他加快了脚步。

“肚子饿了吗？”詹姆斯回到家便脱下风衣外套，将整洁的衬衣换成面料柔软的居家服，取下围裙戴上，“帮我系上。”

冬兵没说话，默默靠近他，帮他将身后的围裙带子系好。

“晚餐你要吃点什么，意面还是小牛排？”詹姆斯在厨房里有点犹豫的挑选着食材，把冬兵捡回家这一个多月来，他已经习惯了对方的少言寡语，但是做什么事之前还是会习惯性的问一句。

冬兵在他身后不远处，注意到他的衣领上有一根头发。他伸手将头发摘下来，詹姆斯温热的皮肤被冰凉的金属手指蹭过，肉眼可见的泛起一小片肉粒。

“唔嗯！”詹姆斯捂住脖子，惊异的看了若无其事的冬兵一眼，随后松了口气，“一根头发？下次提前说一声，哥们。虽然我不是多敏感的人，被你这凉丝丝的东西蹭一下也不好受。”

冬兵看着他的反应，有点不明白他说的敏感是什么意思，但是连接着神经的金属臂却清楚记忆着詹姆斯肌肤的热度。他的小腹涌上一阵热意，却让他越发感觉四肢的冰冷。

詹姆斯正毫无防备的对他笑。

他想要更多的热量。

＊

詹姆斯最终决定做个奶油蘑菇意面，外加一盅热乎乎的海鲜浓汤当做晚餐。他准备好了材料，正在做奶油，腰却被人从身后环住。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯有点不适应，冬兵从来没做出过这么亲密的举动，“嘿，稍微轻点，你勒的我好疼……而且你贴的太紧了。”

冬兵却丝毫没有松开的意思。他的鼻尖靠近詹姆斯的颈窝贪婪的嗅着——香甜的奶油味、清爽的须后水味、沐浴露的花香味，混合着街道上微弱的尘土味和成年男性的汗味，被肌肤的热度烘烤蒸腾着，形成了詹姆斯独有的气息。

——这个人是鲜活的生命。

冬兵的脑子里出现这样的念头。杀手的本能让他第一时间想要摧毁这一切，可他随即遏制了那种毁灭的冲动。

一直以来，他都太冷了。他想占有这个热腾腾的生命。

詹姆斯有点恼了，他一个性取向正常的男人被另一个男人紧紧搂着算怎么回事？

这太奇怪了。

詹姆斯挣了两下，却没有挣开。冬兵的鼻尖逡巡在他脖子边上，时不时蹭过他的皮肤。詹姆斯熟悉这个，他和女孩们调情的时候偶尔会这样，但是冬兵做起来却像是野兽在寻找合适的地方下口，好对他的猎物大快朵颐。

这动作是个危险的信号，詹姆斯心里直发毛。

“放开我！”詹姆斯有点慌的胡乱挣扎起来，突然他觉得屁股被什么东西顶着，身为男人的他瞬间醒悟过来，恼羞成怒的骂道，“操，你他妈疯了？对我发什么情？”

冬兵被这乱动的猎物激怒，利落的将人翻过来面对自己摁倒在料理台上，改装过的左臂一拳砸了下去。

詹姆斯瞪大眼睛，瞳孔一阵剧烈的收缩。强烈的死亡威胁令他恐惧到僵硬，甚至失去了躲避的能力。

那一拳砸在他头旁边的台子上，台子应声凹陷一片。打好的奶油也被震洒，溅在詹姆斯的脸蛋和围裙上，缓缓滑落。

“别乱动，”冬兵终于说了今天以来的第二句话，他面无表情的样子就像只是在讨论晚餐，“我想要你。”

詹姆斯直到这时才回过神，冷汗爬满了后背。  
他的四肢已经软了，一时之间根本无力阻止冬兵的动作。

“别。”詹姆斯痛苦的闭上眼睛。他的裤子被人解开，脱下来，扔在地上。冬兵的动作并不粗暴，甚至有条不紊，詹姆斯却更觉得恐惧，因为没什么能阻止对方接下来想做的一切。

詹姆斯的双腿被架起，后穴毫无遮拦的呈现在冬兵面前，从未被人开发过的地方正安静的闭合着，连一根指头都挤不进去。

冬兵静静的扫了一圈，最终将视线落在詹姆斯的脸上。

他的手指抹去他脸上的奶油，随即抵进他的嘴唇里，翻搅。

他觉得奶油这种甜的东西或许能够安抚詹姆斯，因为后者看起来很痛苦，而这并非自己本意。

他想让这个生命一直是鲜活的，而在对方最快乐的时候，提供的温暖也更多。

詹姆斯显然并不理解他所谓的体贴，又是恐惧又是愤怒的瞪着冬兵，终于恢复力气狠狠咬了他一口。那一下用了十足的力气，冬兵却只是微微皱了皱眉，手指退出来，毫不迟疑的伸向下面那个小口。

第一根手指成功的塞进去时，詹姆斯皱眉哼了一声，随即他咬牙忍住了声音。他竭力抓着冬兵的手腕推阻，却收效甚微。

冬兵很快就伸入两根手指，可是对于并不是用来做这件事的后穴来说，自发的润滑显得很力不从心。冬兵干脆蘸了些奶油，便很容易的推进三根手指。

冬兵常年跟枪支弹药打交道，手指上早就磨出一层厚厚的老茧，詹姆斯被那三根骨节分明的粗壮手指操的身体发痒后穴直缩，逐渐适应后更是不住的分泌着淫液，顺着冬兵的手滴滴答答的流落在地。

詹姆斯竭力忍耐，直到那几根手指蹭过甬道深处的一小片地方，他突然觉得浑身上下似乎都过了一遍细密的电流，腿根不自觉的收拢。

“够了！”詹姆斯忍不住抽气，冬兵抬眼看他，手上却更用力的操向刚刚那个地方，没用几下詹姆斯就羞恼至极的发现自己不受控制的硬了，阴茎可怜巴巴的涂着水，冬兵却置之不理，而是专注的操着那块敏感至极的地方。

就像是非要把詹姆斯操射，让他彻底失去羞耻心一样。

冬兵是职业杀手，更是专业的审讯者。如今，他用了点那方面的技巧在这个容易心软的烂好人詹姆斯身上，几乎叫后者承受不住。

詹姆斯咬着嘴唇才能不发出女人一样的叫声，他想逃，却被卡在墙壁和冬兵之间，半躺在料理台上，连动弹一下都是奢望。

他后悔一时心软将这个危险而可恶的杀手捡回来了，他没想到自己竟然会被他摁在厨房里操，而且毫无还手之力。

詹姆斯感觉自己腰已经软了，他被架在冬兵肩上的腿甚至有滑落的趋势，快感让他呜咽不止，直到他突然扬起脖子，阴茎颤抖着射出浊白的液体。

冬兵看着喘息着的詹姆斯，嗓音也变得沙哑，“你喜欢这个，你被操爽了。”

詹姆斯不可置信的摇头，他正想开口反驳，却只能发出潮湿的哼声。

冬兵毫无征兆的插了进来。

“妈的。”詹姆斯猛的抬起胳膊挡在眼前，逞强的语气里满是哽咽，“妈的、太涨了。操！求你别动，就一会……我会裂开的，求你。”

冬兵强硬的拉开他的胳膊，发现他的绿眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

他沉默了片刻，笨拙的在他左眼落下一个吻。那眼泪也很炽热，冬兵再一次感受到了“活着的热度”。

詹姆斯却被他冰凉的嘴唇吻的一个激灵。

“我想要你。”

詹姆斯觉得自己疯了，竟然从这句话里听出了抱歉。

＊

史蒂夫简单的做了晚饭，随便吃了点。詹姆斯最近的冷淡让他心里有点不好受。

要不是为了方便吃药，他甚至都没胃口吃东西。

史蒂夫吃完药后，准备收拾一下房间就休息。他整理沙发上的抱枕，发现下面压着詹姆斯家的钥匙。

詹姆斯前一阵子还跟他说起备用钥匙丢了的事，如今怕是进不去家门。还好他刚走也没多久，现在赶过去也不晚。

史蒂夫没有多想，换好衣服就拿着钥匙出了门。

tbc.


End file.
